Moldylocks
"Nervous af but determined to bring back 100 nazi scalps" Moldylocks, also known as Snatchsquatch, is a member of ANTIFA named Louise Rosealma. She gained infamy after the Fourth Battle of Berkeley when she was filmed getting decked in the face during her participation in the ANTIFA riot. Background Early Life While little if anything of Moldylocks's early life is known, the fact that she is a diehard member of Antifa indicates that the following things almost certainly apply to her: 1) She is almost certainly the spoiled- rotten daughter of wealthy, likely- liberal parents who lived in a suburb or gated community. 2) As a kid, she likely was given everything she wanted immediately, or at least after throwing a screaming temper tantrum. This conditioned her to expect to always get her way in everything, and that the world owes her everything she wants. 3) She likely was never spanked in her life, never taught right from wrong, and probably never heard the word "No" from her parents. 4) At some point in her early teens, she likely was taught by a Marxist teacher, loser friends, or a liberal celebrity that all white adults, including her parents, are evil monsters who are responsible for everything bad in the world. This, in turn, taught her that rebelling against authority was the "Cool" thing to do. 5) She started expressing this rebellion through such ways as refusing to bathe regularly, getting multiple piercings, dressing like a slob, listening to really crappy music (Especially underground punk rock and/ or gangsta rap), acting like a whiny, petulant brat to her family, experimenting with drug use, spraying graffiti on buildings, and ultimately getting the revolting hairstyle she is now famous for. 6) She hates her parents, but still takes their money and demands that they continue to give her everything she wants. College Indoctrination Fourth Battle of Berkeley Facebook Post Before getting to Berkeley, Moldylocks shared on her personal Facebook profile that she would be attending the Berkeley event. This post included a photo of her, most likely prior to the event, where she can be seen in the same outfit worn by her at Berkeley. In addition, his was the text of that post: "Headed to Berkeley to disrupt the neo Nazi/ white Supremacist jerk circle today. Nervous af but determined to bring back 100 nazi scalps" data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAAAAACH5BAEKAAEALAAAAAABAAEAAAICTAEAOw Based on this remark, it seems Moldylocks went to Berkeley with clear intention to pick a fight, of which she later got a face full. One of her friends can also be seen as having replied "Be careful n beat they ass", while another replied "Can you bring back 100 white people's dreads while you're at it." Involvement Although the extent of her involvement throughout the most of the day is unknown, she can be * Seen holding bottle as weapon * Face punch Internet Fame Social Media 4chan Dox Following her fame on social media, Moldylocks was doxed later that day by /pol/ on 4chan. Multiple photos of her before and during college were found, along with her Facebook post about the hundred Nazi scalps. Most notably, however, /pol/ found that she had recently modeled nude and performed in adult films, with a specialization in the hairy category; despite the sexual nature of her films, many social media users commented their disgust at the hair fetish and called it vomit-inducing. She was later nicknamed Moldylocks, due to her greasy-looking dreadlocks and in reference to the fairy tale of Goldilocks. CBS SF Interview Days after the Berkeley battle, Moldylocks was seen in an interview uploaded to YouTube by CBS SF Bay Area on April 17. The interview discussed her perspective before, during, and after the Berkeley riot, as well as her membership in ANTIFA. The video only received a few thousand views, a majority of dislikes, and backlash in the comment section. Those who commented made note of the details left out of her account, such as ANTIFA's involvement in the riot violence and her own participation. Overall the news segment was very biased, as Moldylocks labeled the event's Right-wing attendants Nazis and the female interviewer can be heard nearly orgasming when she asks if the riot participants were men. Category:People Category:Memes